


【相二竹马】文学系的我怎么会出现在程序课上

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -大学生paro-男朋友要是这么好找我也不至于单身到现在了（。-文学系到底学什么我不知道我就瞎扯了。-line到底怎么用我也不太清楚，我也就瞎写了。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	【相二竹马】文学系的我怎么会出现在程序课上

上

风间俊介觉得相叶雅纪绝对是疯了，竟然想要去计算机系里泡姑娘。先不提文学系里本就美女如云，计算机系那个地方基本上跟和尚庙没有太多的差别，如果真的有美女能把系草相叶的魂勾去，那大概率计算机系里已经内部消化掉了。

“谁跟你说我是想去泡姑娘？”相叶一个白眼翻上了天，“我是去充实自己，丰富自己的人生阅历的。”

的确是丰富自己人生阅历的，风间心里想着，追小伙子这种经历倒也是他们谁都没有过的。

把系草相叶的魂勾去的不是什么美女，而是一个皮肤白皙有些猫背的男生，夹着自己的笔电，除了有些出众的外貌，和计算机系那些来来往往的宅男没有太多的差别。

风间不明白相叶为什么铁了心要追求这个看上去还算普通的男生，相叶说这就叫一见钟情的悸动。

“所有的一见钟情都是见色起意。”风间淡淡地吐槽道，追小伙子这点事情他虽然没有经验，不过这些事情的基础理论怎么说也都还是相似的。

当然，对于这句话相叶没有什么底气去反驳对方。

文学系的系草带着他的舍友就这样大大咧咧地出现在了计算机的课堂里，只是过于诡异的男女比让这两个帅哥的出现没有激起任何的波澜。

只是相叶这一趟还是扑了个空，那个男生根本没有出现在教室里，相叶只能黑着脸在一群宅男当中听着讲台上的秃头老师讲着那些他根本听不懂的东西。

“你说计算机系男生会不会早秃啊？”风间本就只是被相叶抓来的无辜路人，此时正在百无聊赖的摆弄着自己的手机。

计算机系男生会不会早秃相叶雅纪不清楚，只是再继续想象那个白净男生秃掉的形象的话，相叶觉得自己可能会落上早泄的毛病。

虽然在课上相叶没有那么幸运，不过在实验课上相叶的奇迹boy属性大爆发，奇迹般地和那个男生分到了同一组完成这一学期的作业——两人一组，相叶觉得这是一个不能更完美的机会了。

“你好，我叫相叶雅纪，以后请多多关照啦。”相叶笑着和对方打着招呼。

“二宫和也。”二宫却是对他没有任何兴趣的样子，让相叶这个系草心里有些意外。

“这门课好难啊……”相叶见对方对于自己没有任何表示，也只能把话题扯到了他们的课业上去，希望在这方面两个人能找到一点点的共同话题。

“还好吧？基础课而已。”二宫打开了自己的电脑，开始噼里啪啦地敲打着键盘，汉堡手在键盘上跳跃着，没有一丝的犹豫，飞速完成着今天的实验课作业。

相叶看着那一行行的代码出现在对方的电脑上觉得有点头晕，上课的时候他一直在寻找二宫的身影，完全没有听那个秃头老师讲的是什么，自然也不清楚二宫在这里敲的是什么。

“嗯……今天的作业我不太明白……你能给我讲讲么？”相叶再次试图跟对方搭话，一双好看的杏眼盯着二宫问道。

二宫皱了皱眉头，似乎对于相叶这个问题感到格外的意外，“你……哪里不明白？”

“都不明白……”对于文学系的相叶，他完全想不到自己熟悉的英文单词竟然还能以这样的顺序排列起来，他第一次觉得这些英语字母那么的陌生。

“不是吧……”二宫觉得自己眼前有点发白，想到自己竟然会跟这个人一起完成整整一学期的作业之后，觉得这一个学期可能会有那么一点点的难熬。

“完全没接触过编程？”二宫试探道。

“嗯……”

“什么专业的？”二宫一下就找到了问题的重点。

“文学系……”相叶回答这个问题的时候有点支支吾吾，金融系之类的学生跑来选修计算机系的课并不少见，文学系的话可能纵观校史都不会有几个这样的人了吧。

二宫觉得自己马上就要说出来脏话了，不过却还是把那句话咽了下去，取而代之的是叹了口气说道：“算了，今天的作业我给你交上去吧，改天有空的时候我给你讲讲吧，”

相叶听了这话之后，眼神马上就亮了起来，不过在二宫看来只是因为有人说要替他完成作业才会这样的兴奋，殊不知相叶的兴奋点完全不在这里。

“那我们留个line？”相叶飞速掏出自己的手机问道。

“嗯。”

自此之后，相叶的好友列表里多了一个叫做“汉堡肉”的家伙。

中

虽然相叶对于编程根本没有兴趣，但是如果是和二宫一起学习的话那就要另当别论了。他和二宫一起翘掉了每一节课，却又在课后反复研究老师讲义上的每一行代码的意义——当然只有相叶一个人在做这件事情，二宫对于老师课堂上的讲义嗤之以鼻，说是写的逻辑太过时，根本没有太多参考的必要。

相叶虽然很羡慕二宫能自信满满地说出这种话，只是他的学习却丝毫不敢怠慢，虽然他的本意并不是来学习编程，不过若是因为自己的程度太差给二宫带来太多的麻烦导致印象变差的话就太得不偿失了。

只是风间对于相叶这个行为表示十分疑惑，甚至一度怀疑相叶真的是去充实自己，丰富自己人生阅历去的了。

“所以你们现在进展怎么样？”终于有一天，风间看到相叶再次熬夜去完成编程作业的时候忍不住问道。

“小和说我只要把这个function写好了之后就大约完成一半了吧。”熬了一夜的相叶眼睛里布满了红血丝，但好在他的眼白本就不多，只有眼下的黑眼圈出卖了他一宿没睡的事实。

“不是，我是问你们两个人关系的进展怎么样了？”风间觉得这个人没救了。

“啊！这么说来……现在应该算是朋友了吧？”相叶把昨天一晚上完成的部分传给二宫时有些犹豫地说道。

风间觉得文学系系草的恋爱之路还是有些遥远。

不过身在文学系的相叶却不知道，在遥远的计算机系，大家却因为二宫身边多出的这一个跟班而议论纷纷——当然宅男之间的议论从来不会有任何粉红泡泡的出现，大家只是感慨第一次有人能够成功抱上二宫这个大佬的大腿。

二宫虽然还只是大一新生，不过却只用了半个学期就成为了计算机系中口口相传的大神级人物，先不说他用“汉堡肉”这个账号在计算机系的论坛上留下的各种各样游戏记录，攻略，甚至外挂，大一上半学期0出勤率却能满分通过考试的神迹就足够大家津津乐道很久。

任谁都希望可以和这样的大神同组完成作业，可谁都没想到，这尊大神在所有没有强制小组完成的课程上全部选择了独立完成，只是在这门课上却被一个来自文学系的毛头小子捷足先登，抱上了这条大腿——要知道，系草这种称号在一众宅男里是没有任何震慑力的。

不过，哪怕是宅男却也都发现最近二宫和相叶的行为有些奇怪。

在年龄上长他们一届的前辈相叶竟然给二宫带了便当，说是犒劳对方这几天帮他完成作业的努力。

二宫只是撇撇嘴，说些那点东西不算麻烦，便当的心意他心领了。只是相叶却没有打算就这样放过对方，说自己的麻婆豆腐是祖传的手艺，不轻易给别人做的，死缠烂打地要二宫接受他的心意。

当然，相叶在医院陪着急性肠胃炎的二宫输液的时候觉得特别后悔。

“小和你不能吃辣的就直说嘛。”

“别叫小和，恶心。”二宫虽然一副病恹恹的样子，却丝毫不影响他吐槽相叶的反应速度。

急性肠胃炎给二宫折腾个够呛，足足休息了一周才好好缓过劲来，之后却又因为这一周落下了不少作业的进度，又开始了熬夜赶进度的地狱安排。

相叶知道了二宫肠胃不好，自然也看不下去他继续这样折磨自己的身体，只是自己心有余而力不足，只能做一些日日督促他吃饭的事情来辅助对方。

“下次带饭的时候能算上我一个么？”二宫浓眉大眼的舍友问道。

相叶一时间不知道怎么回答才好，给二宫送饭只是因为自己想追对方，这要给一个宿舍都送饭的话，自己就彻底成为了一个跑腿的角色了。

“不给J送的话也不用给我送了。”二宫一句话就结束了相叶的所有想法。

再给二宫送饭的时候，拎着三份午饭的相叶觉得有些迷茫，自己到底在干嘛。

不过迎接相叶的也不全是坏消息，当他给二宫宿舍送饭的消息被传开的时候，那个浓眉大眼的舍友就被金融系的学霸仓鼠叫走一起吃饭了，据说一晚上都没有回宿舍里来。

当然，都是二宫气急败坏的小尖嗓告诉相叶这些后续的消息的。

下

虽然我们的系草犯过迷糊，不过却还是好好地拉近了和二宫之间的距离，只是可能距离无话不提的好友还有一定距离，相叶自然也是下定了决心，要趁着最后这些日子争取把对方发展成自己的男朋友。

“你说要怎么把对方追到手比较好？”相叶问着自己的舍友。

“没追过男生，没经验。”忙着完成期末作业的风间根本没心思理会相叶。相叶虽然选修了编程，不过还是有文学系的课，小组作业自然也都是和风间在同一个组，这人忙着追小男友，自然很多作业就全部交给了风间一个人。相叶虽然还想再从风间这里讨教出什么东西，但是想到自己的期末成绩，还是乖乖的闭上了嘴。

不过相叶也有了新的主意。

他辗转多方，终于打听到了金融系学霸仓鼠的line，想跟对方讨教一下追计算机系男生的方式方法。

“润追的我。”

对方的一句话就直接把相叶打发走了。

但是相叶也不是一个轻易放弃的人，既然没有人能帮的上忙的话，那就自己想办法去追对方，堂堂文学系系草再办不好这点事情，说出来多丢人。

只是文学系和计算机系的跨度的确太大，相叶尝试过几次“今晚的月色真美”这样的文学攻势，都被对方当作傻子一般怼了回去。

相叶觉得自己应该是碰上了人生最大的困难。

不过好在自己还是跟着学了一学期的编程，如果用比较理工科的方式追求对方可能成功率会更高一些吧。

“小和小和！你试着在这里输入一下名字！”相叶激动地抱着电脑给对方看。

“是有什么bug么？”二宫不解的问道。

“你试试就知道了。”二宫觉得相叶笑的有些不怀好意。之前那些莫名其妙的文字游戏其实二宫并不是完全两眼一抹黑，自己多多少少听懂一些，再加上自己的骚包舍友和他的金融系男朋友，二宫也是明白了相叶其中的意思。

只不过装傻只是因为自己没有想好怎么面对对方的直球而已。

只有他的舍友清楚，自打相叶雅纪咧着大牙向二宫自我介绍的时候，二宫的心就已经沦陷了。

天晓得这个阴暗宅男是怎么被那个只会傻笑的文学系男生勾去魂的？话说明明是文学系系草，怎么我觉得是个只会傻笑的笨蛋？——这是二宫舍友的原话。

扯远了，不过哪怕是二宫这样的大神，也一时间也没反应过来对方的葫芦里究竟卖的什么药，只好听相叶的话，老老实实的输入了自己的名字，按下了回车键。

【亲爱的 二宫和也 桑】

【你愿不愿意成为我的男朋友。】

【愿意 Y/愿意 N】

“喂，你这两个选项都是愿意好不好！”二宫吐槽道，只是同时红起来的还有他的耳尖。

“所以说小和的回复呢？”相叶虽然笑起来脸上会有褶子，只是用他的那一双杏眼看着别人的时候，做任何事情的成功率都会翻倍——尤其对象是二宫和也的时候。

“笨蛋。”

二宫嘴上这样抱怨，却随手敲了个Y在屏幕上，回车。他也不敢直视相叶的眼睛，只是装作对于这个程序的结果有些兴趣的样子，看着电脑屏幕。

【恭喜您，成为了相叶雅纪的男朋友。】

“这就完了？”二宫本想这么说，也不知道一个scanner和几个print究竟有什么值得相叶这么高兴的。

“小和小和你看我厉害不？”相叶兴奋的抱着二宫，却也不知道是因为程序成功运行还是自己找到男朋友的事情。

“这是第一节课讲的东西！”


End file.
